


Hannigram Necklace

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fanart, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Satyr, necklace, satyriasis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was made for hannibalsketches as part of the hannigram holiday exchange.</p><p>It still hasn't arrived - hopefully it'll turn up</p><p>(I marked this explicit because of an image on one of those little prints)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hannigram Necklace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hannibalsketches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannibalsketches/gifts).



 

Here it is on my [tumblr page](http://theseavoices.tumblr.com/post/135871649181/this-is-the-gift-i-made-for-hannibalsketches-as)


End file.
